


The Car Near the Eiffel Tower

by Esperanato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanato/pseuds/Esperanato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wants Adrien to notice her, but how can she show him she exists when all he thinks about is Ladybug? Maybe she only has to be Ladybug to him.<br/>Adrien wants to tell Ladybug how he feels, whether it's as Chat Noir or as Adrien. She only seemed to truly worry about him as Adrien. How can he get her attention as Chat if she only wants Adrien? Perhaps he can just be Adrien for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in AO3! I've recently started watching MLB and episode 13 is my main inspiration for this fic.  
> May or may not be an identity reveal, probably not, but it may be inevitable, no?  
> Anyway, enjoy this prologue!

     Tires squealed, throwing all of them to one side of the car as the driver attempted to stop in time. Nathalie rubbed her head and looked at the blonde haired boy as the car stopped, making sure he was alright. Mr. Agreste might actually kill her if anything happened to Adrien. One hair off of his head and she might not have a head. Subconsciously, her hand softly started to rub her neck instead.

     Adrien lifted his head from the window where he had hit it moments before. Black spots entered his vision momentarily, only to disappear moments later. 

“Ow,” he whispered to himself as he sat up.

      As he looked up, he saw a frantic ladybug spinning her yoyo, as she did when she was deflecting something.  _ My lady _ , he thought. Quickly, he rolled the window down to hear what she was saying. 

“-You need to evacuate!” she yelled. Ladybug’s eyes met his and it’s as if nothing existed anymore.

     Her lips slowly parted and he heard a gasp as soft as a feather escape her lips. Those were the lips he couldn’t forget about. The ones he dreamt of night after night, meeting his so softly and hesitantly. Adrien couldn’t blink, his breath caught in his lungs as his mouth slightly opened to say something, but a loud noise jolted him.

“Mr. Agreste, it would behoove you to do well in my class, would it not?!” Ms. Mendeleiev shrieked.

“I-I apologize Ms. Mendeleiev, I was just-” he said, sitting up and placing his hand in his lap.

“Daydreaming.” she spat, “You cannot afford to daydream amongst your busy schedule, am I correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.” he sighed, “It was just a daydream of a memory” he whispered sadly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette faces her first choice!  
> Enjoy!

“I don’t get Chinese. I’m Chinese and I don’t even speak my own language!” she complained to Alya. Exasperated, she flopped down backwards onto her lounger. “Shouldn’t I be able to speak to my own family?”

Alya was sitting in front of her computer, typing frantically on the Ladyblog, no doubt.

“I don’t blame you. I mean, there are plenty of people who have heritage from many different countries, but don’t speak the language. You don’t expect Adrien to speak German.” Alya said, half-distracted, “Wait, is he German?”

“Who knows? He probably speaks German anyway. He speaks Chinese, he’s also perfect and wonderful and so shy, but he’s so outgoing, but, ugh!” She hated feeling like this. 

On her off-time (sometimes), she was Ladybug, protector of Paris, Lady of Luck! Amongst many things, she could solve problems of urgency, cleanse an akuma, make a hat in less than two hours, but she couldn’t talk to the stupid boy that’s been sitting in front of her for two years. The only time he even looked at her was if she was Ladybug. Besides, that was only once as far as she could remember.

“Stupid Miraculous” she whispered, frustrated.

“What was that?” Alya inquired.

“Nothing! Just…” Marinette sat upright quickly, trying to think of something else to say, “just, I hate this stupid homework! Did you understand it?”

After another hour of discussing various school-related and Ladybug-related things, Marinette promised Alya she would hang out with her tomorrow. Perhaps they would go to the Louvre so Alya could see if Ladybug would show up in any other historical times. A little too quickly, Marinette had agreed.

Sighing, Marinette looked out of her window. Of course she wanted to learn more about Ladybugs in the past, but would Alya be suspicious of how suddenly interested she was in them?

Shaking her head, she decided not to give it another thought or she might accidentally talk herself out of even going. Instead, she pulled out her diary and recorded the events of the day, all the way through her uncle becoming akumatized and cleansing the butterfly. Other than mildly twisting her ankle on the way back home, she felt fine if not tired. Suddenly, her phone beeped, alerting her she had a new message.

“What could Alya want? We just talked.”

[Hey girl, just talked to  Nino and he wants in tomorrow. U cool with that? -Alya]

[Fine by me! -Marinette]

[Cool, he’s gonna bring Adrien with sodontkillmefornottellingyoubye -Alya]

If she thought she had to act extra normal earlier, how was she supposed to act tomorrow? This couldn’t be happening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Marinette was awoken by a small voice that matched such small hands prodding her cheek.

“Marinette,” Tikki said softly in her ear, “you’re going to be late.”

“Tikki there’s no school today,” Marinette rolled over, yawning, “it’s Saturday…”

The kwami flew upward and landed softly on the girl’s black-blue hair.She sighed softly and poked Marinette on the cheek again.

“Not for school. For hanging out with Alya. It’s almost noon, Marinette.”

Quickly, Marinette sat up and checked her phone for the time. It really was noon! It was past noon, it was 12:28!

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” The girl quickly jumped out of her bed and scrambled to get her pants on. “I set an alarm for noon! I must have set it for the wrong time. Oh, Alya’s going to be so-Oof”

She had fallen over trying to get her socks on, but she did in nonetheless.

“Tikki, there’s no way I can get there in time,” she said, frantically tying her hair up, “unless I can transform.”

“You really have to stop turning into Ladybug every time you’re late! One of these days someone’s going to notice and…”

“‘...And my identity will be revealed’ Tikki, I haven’t gotten caught yet, and I only do it every once in awhile.” She opened the door to the balcony and took a deep breath of air. “Okay, Tikki, transform me!”

Moments later, Ladybug dropped down the alleyway of two buildings and detransformed. Slightly out of breath, she leaned on her knees and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. As soon as possible, she had to get Tikki some cookies. There were vending Machines inside of the Louvre, maybe one of them had cookies.

Marinette started jogging to the entrance of the museum and turned her head to see if Alya was anywhere, or Adrien for that matter, when she tripped. _Oh, you’ve_ got _to be kidding_ _me_ , she thought as she rolled across the cobblestone. She felt another foot collide with her side as she rolled, and a smack as they landed on the ground next to her. At least she stopped moving.

“Man, Adrien, you must have really been daydreaming,” Nino’s voice reached Marinette’s ears, “You tripped  _ over _ Mari. That takes talent.”

“Yeah, well.” Adrien answered.

Marinette let out a quiet squeak as she realized Adrien was next to her. Why was she always doing something stupid when he was around? Sitting up, she lightly rubbed her side where Adrien’s shoe had collided with her ribs. It was sore and may bruise lightly, but nothing serious.

“Are you alright?” Adrien inquired.

“I’m-I...uh… your face is so nic-I mean, no damage, ha!” She stuttered. “Oh…” She placed a hand on her face and shook her head, how pathetic was she?

Adrien only smiled and helped her up. Marinette was brushing herself off just as Alya peeked her head out of the doors, seeing the three of them idly standing outside of the Louvre.

“Come on, guys! I found something!” Alya said quickly before returning to the museum.

“The lady awaits,” Nino stated, opening the door for the other two.

Just as they were about to enter the building, a loud crash startled them as pieces of the cafe across the street exploded into cement blocks and rubble, which was quickly making its way toward them.

“Nino, Adrien, get inside!” Marinette yelled a little too late.

Adrien had been trapped beneath a two blocks of cement that were threatening to fall on top of his legs. She had to make a choice, save Adrien and then transform, or transform and then save Adrien. The blocks made a sickening grinding noise as they started to collapse. Drien struggled to move as his foot was already stuck under one of the blocks. Another explosion echoed across the street and Marinette knew she had run out of time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's having more pain, physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is crushed by more than one thing.  
> Enjoy!

     Pain seared up Adrien’s left leg as the cement block slipped further. He heard another loud crash around where he last saw Marinette. What if she was dead and he was just laying here stupidly not able to help?

_      You’re not lying here stupidly, you’re lying here helpless _ , he thought to himself.  _ That’s not much better. _

“Adrien!” Someone called from behind his head. “Adrien! Are you okay?”

     The cement blocks answered her by coming threateningly close to his legs. Another wave of pain made its way up his leg and he cried out, knowing his foot was all but crushed. He wouldn’t be much help to Ladybug now. But maybe…

      Two slim, yet strong arms reached under his arms and pulled him backwards. As his foot slipped out from the block a little, a white-hot feeling filled his head while black dots dances across his eyes. Adrien screamed out in pain and the arms set him down quickly, yet softly. He sighed in momentary relief, laying his head back on the cool cobblestone underneath him.

     When he looked up again, he saw a frantic red figure with one arm on each block above his legs. She pushed the blocks away from each other and yelled something at him.

“Huh?” he asked, unable to understand her.

“I said, move! Quickly, I can’t hold these much longer!”

     As quickly as possible for a boy with only one working foot could go, Adrien scooted just enough length away from the blocks so the girl could drop them.

     Just as he cleared the blocks, he heard them drop and saw a blur of red running for him. Ladybug?

     Delicately, Ladybug grabbed a hold of  Adrien’s arms and placed him on her back army-style. A lump formed in his throat as warmth crawled up his neck and onto his cheeks. His breath became more rigid and his heart beat faster as he realised how close he was to her. Lips opening, he intended to make a remark on how much of a mother cat she was, but realized it would seem odd since he wasn’t Chat Noir at the moment. Instead, he shut his mouth as she set him down between two buildings behind the Louvre.

“You’ll be okay here. Just...don’t move.” Ladybug told him, concern fitting her eyes as easily as riches fit the royals. As she turned to leave, Adrien grabbed her wrist.

“Ladybug,” he said softly, “I..”

     She turned to him and time stopped. It was like before, when she stopped his car all those weeks ago. He couldn’t stop looking at her. Her cheeks were so soft, lips the color of cherry blossoms, eyes like the depths of the ocean on a stormy day. Those eyes looked at him, they made him feel speechless and dumb, but like he was the world to her.

“Adrien.” She whispered his name like it was the answer to every problem she ever had. 

     If he could, he would make his blankets and clothes out of that voice. It was so gentle and caring, it consumed his thoughts. She reached her covered hand toward his face, but something exploded behind her, bringing them back to the situation at hand.

“I have to go.” She swung onto the top of the building, taking his momentary breathlessness with her.

“Alright, Plagg, transform me!”

“Can’t we just stay here? She can handle it.” He complained before being forced into the ring.

     Chat tried moving, but soon discovered his foot was worse than originally thought.

“Agh! How am I supposed to save My Lady like this?” he scolded himself, “I have the worst luck.”

     After gaining his composure, the black cat took out his baton and rode his way to the fight. As he crossed two rooftops, he saw Ladybug avoiding hot splashes of liquid that set the surrounding streets and businesses on fire.

“I see my lady has found herself in the hot spot.” he remarked, posing on the roof of the building above her.

“I don’t have time for your puns silly cat. You’re too late to even consider pulling something like that.” She said, a lingering sound of anger in her voice.

“Understandable, my lady. I was merely taking a  _ cat nap _ and came here as soon as possible.”

     Ladybug rolled her eyes and gestured to what appeared to be an akumatized barista.

“A little help with the Decafinator?”

“Do you think the  _ Papillon  _ thinks of these names in his spare time or does he improvise?”

“Chat”

“Right, My Lady, no need to go claws-out. What do you need me to do?”

     After a lot of pain, one cataclysm, one lucky charm, and a cleansed akuma, Chat quickly made his way back to the buildings where Ladybug had left him earlier. She was sure to come back for him as Adrien. If she didn’t find him there, it would be suspicious considering his foot was all but shattered to bits. Exhausted, he slumped against the wall, softly tucking his equally exhausted kwami into his inside shirt pocket.

“How are you feeling?” A panting, tired Ladybug dropped down from the roof above him.

“A little faint if I’m being honest.” he replied. She sat down next to him and leaned her head back against the shaded wall behind them.

“Will you be able to make it home? Or to a hospital?”

“Not without assistance, I’m afraid.”

She thought for a moment, looking around as if trying to remember something.

“There’s an emergency care about two blocks from here.” She stood up, kneeling in front of him as if to pick him up. “May I?”

     All he could do was nod. Adrien could feel the heat of her face as she leaned into him and picked him up. Once again, he was consumed by the feeling of weightlessness. The smell of sweat mixed with her perfume sent him on an endless ride and the caress of her calming voice wrapped around him as they soared across the rooftops of Paris.

     Inside the emergency care room, Ladybug ensured that he would be okay and trusted him with a nurse. Ladybug’s earrings gave a final warning beep as she ran through the automatic doors of the hospital. His last thoughts were,  _ My Lady _ , before passing out as his adrenaline wore off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins in the next chapter! Stay tuned, mis amigos!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as I intended. This story is dragging me by the ear in a different direction but oh well.  
> Slight change of POV near the end b/c I finished it on a different day agh I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette collapsed in her bed and threw her purse toward the computer desk, her small red kwami settling herself onto the bed. Chat had seemed more distracted than usual and he left right after the fight ended. Maybe he thought she wouldn't notice his limp if he left. Was he hurt during the fight? She blamed herself for not asking.

“Stupid cat,” she muttered, burying her face in her bright pink covers. “Tikki, do you…”

As Marinette turned her head, she saw Tikki had fallen asleep on the pillow at the head of the bed.  _ Maybe I should nap, too _ , she thought.

“Oh crap!” she said, sitting up suddenly. She had forgotten about Alya and Nino completely!

She scrambled around her room, trying to find her purse. The phone buzzed faintly as clothes were shoved around the room. Alya was surely going to kill her! Her best friend probably thought she was dead or missing or…

“Yes!” she said, triumphantly holding up the phone.

[Where are you??-Alya]

[Marinette don’t mess w me-Alya]

[Hey it’s Nino, Alya’s in hysterics. We can’t find Adrien-Nino]

[Seriously this isn’t funny, Mari-Alya]

[Do you know where Adrien is?-Nino]

[I’m going to kill you if I found out you died-Alya]

[Alya’s crying, dude, I don’t know what to do-Nino]

[16 missed calls]

“Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod.” Frantically, Marinette texted each of them back.

[I’m so sorry, Alya. I’m fine I ran away from the attack and just went home.-Marinette]

“I need to text Nino he probably thinks both me and Adrien are dead. Agh, Marinette, what did you do?” she scolded herself.

[Hey Nino, I’m sorry I totally forgot to text you when I got home. I saw Ladybug carry Adrien to the urgent care two blocks from the Louvre-Marinette]

She let out a sigh of relief as she sat on the chair in front of her desk. A buzz came from her phone and she braced herself for Alya’s yelling. At least everyone was safe, that’s all that mattered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Ladybug floated from rooftop to rooftop, making her way across a city with the sun at it’s brightest before it rested below the horizon. Of all things to be worried about as a superhero, she could only think about one person.

Quickly, she reapped at the window, hanging upside down from her yoyo string. The boy inside looked up from his resting position on the bed. His face made an expression of momentary panic, then surprise, and finally something else she couldn’t decipher. Slowly, he reached to his window and unlocked it, not moving much from his position on the bed. Of course, she felt bad having to make him move at all. After all, his foot was basically useless for a while.

_ All because you didn’t save him in time. _

_ Shut up, I did my best. _

Shaking her head, she looked at Adrien.

“Is it alright if I come in?” she asked him, lowering her feet onto the windowsill. She fastened her yoyo back onto her hip and awaited an answer.

“Yeah, of course.” Adrien said, moving over on his bed to make room for her.

Cautiously, she set her feet down on the bed, but she sat on the windowsill still. Silence drowned the room for a second as Ladybug studied her feet and Adrien studied Ladybug. He could say something, urge her to move closer, but he didn’t know how she would react.

“How’s your foot?” she asked.  _ That was a stupid question, Mari, it’s shattered. What did you expect him to say? ‘No it’s fine, this cast is for fashion’? _

“It’s broken in four places and I have to have a couple of surgeries.” he shrugged, like it was nothing. “The doctor said it would be another six weeks before it would be fully healed.”

Ladybug’s face crumpled. This was all her fault. If she could have just gotten there before anything happened...If she had been paying attention. She felt her eyes start to well up with tears and she silently cursed herself for showing so much emotion in front of Adrien.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I wish I could have…” she blew out a deep breath and brought her legs up to the windowsill, turning to leave. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait! Don’t-don’t leave.” Adrien grabbed her hand, looking at her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Ladybug didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to turn this situation into something about her when it had started as her concern for him. As she took a breath, she could feel the warmth of his hand through her suit. If she weren’t so upset, she might have been freaking out. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her chin, landing on her knee. Without saying anything, Adrien gently pulled her toward him and sat up, bringing an arm around her shoulder as she sat down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest.

“This is all my fault!” she blubbered, burying her face in her lap.

“What is?”

“Your foot. All four broken bones. I didn’t get there in time-I didn’t do my job.” Her voice was muffled as she spoke, but the sadness in her voice still reached Adrien’s ears.

“Ladybug-”

“No! I’m nothing by myself. A superhero, huh?!” she said, throwing her hands in the air, “I’m nothing but a worthless little bug.”

Her voice sounded so broken, like she believed every word she was saying about herself. A sob followed her words as she turned away from him, his arm falling limply next to him. He could see she was embarrassed to be so emotional in front of him. Slightly panicked, he looked around his room for something that may be comforting to her. A mound of pillows crowded his bed as well as an incredibly fluffy comforter.

Gently, he wrapped his comforter around her shoulders and placed a few pillows behind her back. Softly at first, the boy began to hum a tune. A tune his mother used to sing to him when he was upset. Adrien only had vague memories of this, as his mother hadn’t been around for quite some time. Her sobbing softened to only occasional sniffles as he wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head. When he finished humming, he found his lady soundly resting on his chest.

“My lady.” he whispered ever so softly, pressing a feather-soft kiss on her hair before tucking her into his bed.

To give her some privacy, he left the room. How could he calm his heavily-beating heart now? She was so willing to be open around him, just for a moment. The old image of his strong, confident, flawless companion was replaced with a more believable and flawed human being.

Personally, he preferred the latter.


End file.
